


Made For Death

by Wwevermouth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blackwatch, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Moira O'Deorain, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Blackwatch Sombra | Olivia Colomar, Blackwatch Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Gabe is an edge lord, He's also a damn tease, M/M, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Post-Soldier Enhancement Program | SEP (Overwatch), Pre-Soldier Enhancement Program | SEP (Overwatch), Soldier Enhancement Program | SEP Era (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wwevermouth/pseuds/Wwevermouth
Summary: Death wasn’t kind to Gabriel Reyes. It existed in the form of a hooded veil, hanging over his world and poisoning him. At least, until he met Jack Morrison, a man of glowing face and hair of orange flame who picked up all the restlessness from his world, and brought them to wander the earth together, quelling the darkness consuming his heart. He saved him, but what Gabriel could never predict was that he would also be the one to destroy him.
Relationships: But they're just bros, Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, Just two angsty men, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. A Bond Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I currently do not have a beta reader! If anyone is interested I'd love to get in contact :)

**Switzerland Headquarters -10 PM -Jack Morrison**

The explosion was comparable to a gunshot. A moment of brief clarity startled by a blinding flash.

All within seconds its impact had reverberated over the base as efficiently as a thunderclap. 

The sensation was similar to cupping your hands over your ears and periodically lifting them as Jack’s consciousness flitted between two worlds. Fragments of screams, earth-shattering booms--and silence. Then again with the desperate wailing of alarms, followed by a sensation of warmth blanketing him as great rags of flame, changing through a spectrum of golds and red spread throughout the base like ivy climbs a brick wall. 

Embers pricked his lungs as his system forced him to breathe, triggering a full-bodied series of coughs. He felt himself power on as the rush of oxygen reached his brain and allowed him to realize himself on the ground of his office. He rolled weakly off of his back, ignoring the crunching of shattered glass and sliding his arm beneath himself for some leverage. Jack pushed himself upwards, the cuts laced across his biceps screaming in protest while he forced his body to stand. His consciousness hadn’t fully reached his legs and he stumbled, reaching out instinctively for anything to support himself and finding his shoulder pressed to what he surmounted to be a wall. Braving a step, he stumbled towards the door and swung it open. His hands gripped its handle like steel as he could only stare at the swathes of agents rushing past him while a series of new flashes broke out around them. Jack almost instinctively reached for his comm tucked securely around his ear,” What’s going on?? Anyone--report!” 

“Blackwatch--Sir they’re attacking the base!” an agent responded almost immediately. His audio crackled intensely as another explosion rippled throughout the base, forcing jack against the frame of his door. He half-mindedly winced,” Excuse me? A-are you sure this isn’t Talon?”

“Sir, Gabriel Reyes is leading them--”

The sudden news hit him like a heavyweight,” Gabe--?"

Moments passed without a response, and he felt a sudden panic rise like bile. Jack’s mind drifted as he ran towards the sound, physically carried but mentally absent. Gabe’s voice bubbled to the surface of his thoughts like air pushes through tar, shattering any semblance of focus.

**‘You left me to suffer’**

**‘The moment you became strike commander I just faded into the background. And for what? Your reputation? I killed Antonio Bartalotti in Venice because he took 14 of my own. We both know you would have done the same**.’

His adrenaline had fully taken over, powering his body forward, movements ghosting memory. He ordered many who were fighting to retreat, haphazardly checking fallen agents then pressing forward.

And there he was.

Arms outstretched like an angel of death, with weapons of chaos gleaning cruelly in his grip. His broad silhouette was framed orange by the flames that blanketed the walls. Every shot brought murder in its wake. 

It was like a dance with lucifer as his body drifted between solid and smoke

Jack’s feet cemented themselves in place--he couldn’t speak. 

Reyes zeroed in on him out of the chaos like a hawk picks a mouse out of a field,” You,” he bit out,” I’ve killed a dozen of your men and you finally scuttle out of the cracks, Morrison.”

Jack felt his hackles rise, a sudden burst of adrenaline pushing him forward,” Gabe--What the hell are you doing?!? Stop this and talk to me! Please!” 

The corners of Reyes’ lip irked, the darkest pools of his gaze shifting dangerously. 

Jack found himself staring into his reflection--all over again he was just a little kid from Bloomington. 

Lost. 

Alone.

Scared.

“Gabe- I wanted---I want to help you. Dammit--You never talked to me!” His eyes stung,” No matter what I did you’d push me further and further away--” For the first time in years, he felt himself tremor.

Reyes offered no comfort,” You tossed me overboard and watched me drown.” thick black tendrils of smoke seeped out the cracks of his armor. He stepped forward, causing Jack to visibly flinch. His walk was carried by whisps of ever-growing black smoke,” Blood. Demands blood,” his response came out bitter, like venom,”y eres hombre muerto.” 

**17 years earlier: Soldier Enhancement program**

**Gabriel Reyes**

Tonight was the night their operation would recieve 10 new soldiers. It was a wonder to Gabe how they managed to keep everything as occult as it was, being that they would now soon have a total of 77 soldiers. He habitually flicked his cigarette, glowing embers sparking to the floor of the briefing room before once more raising it to his lips and taking a long pull. He locked the smoke within his lungs for what seemed like an eternity, letting it rip it’s way to his head before finally letting it out in a thick black cloud--thick tendrils curling from the corners of his lips. He watched as it’s long grey whisps caressed his cheekbones, dancing with the already blue lit hue of the room. The screen that took up the whole wall to his left flicked through stats and mission reports, being the main source of light other than the digital displays on the table. Smoke hung in the room, filling it with the smell of tobacco and a cloud that lingered towards the ceiling.

“Reyes put that shit out before the recruits come in,” Cpt. Mckay muttered, haphazardly sorting the files laid out in front of him,”you’re lucky they pumped you so full of shit it doesn’t fuck up your lungs.”

Gabe chuckled,”All the more reason to abuse my power,” he responded cradling the paper weapon between his index and middle finger,”I say fuck it. We’re in the middle of a damn war so what’s wrong with a little tobacco on the side.” he took another drag from his cigarette.

Mckay scoffed,”If you consider 2 packs a day ‘a little’ then we’re all fucked--,” he paused lifting a wrist into his line of sight as a notification lit up,”You ready for our first recruit?”

Sighing and reaching across the table, Reyes stubbed out the cigarette against a metal ash tray,”Sure,” he sighed, pursing his lips to push the last remnants of smoke from his lungs. 

Gabriel lifted his legs to prop them up onto the table, crossing his arms across his chest. Mckay nodded affirmatively, gliding towards the door with a hand reaching towards the handle. Before he could do anything it opened, causing him to pull away.

“A-am I on time, sir?” a man questioned timorously. 

Mckay cleared his throat,”You’re just on time, Morrison. Find a seat please.”

That gave Gabe a definite start. Of all the people to walk in, Gabriel would have never guessed it would be the farm kid from Bloomington. He tilted his head, craning his gaze to get a better look at him, brow cocked wantonly. Their eyes met, earning a spooked look from Morrison,”Sarg? You’re a part of this?” he questioned, shuffling to sit across from them as Mckay settled himself to Gabe’s right. 

“We’re a highly classified military operation,” Mckay answered in Gabe’s stead, waving a hand fluidly in his direction,”He was right to not let you know.”

Jack fell quiet.

“As you’re aware, we are currently facing an Omnic Crisis. The Soldier enhancement program was created by means of combating that very threat. You’ve shown exceptional skill to match the desired performance we look for,” Mckay lifted a hand, flicking it upwards to show a hologram of Morrison’s stats,"now you're aware of the risk you're taking going into this, correct?"

Jack worried his lower lip, gazing at the photo of himself that hovered between him and the two other men,"Yes sir," he said after a moments pause.

Gabe's lip twitched,"Morrison, you should only be doing this because you want to. I refuse to have anyone under my command who can't even convince themselves they ought to be here." Reyes felt Mckay’s stare as he leveled his own with Jack’s,“You’re what--nineteen? That’s not even old enough to drink and you’re willing to take this kind of risk?” 

Mckay sighed,”What Reyes is trying to say is that we want to make sure you’re one hundred percent confident in doing this.”

The holograph in front of Jack’s face cast shadows within his darkest contours, blue eyes glinting, stirring with an aura of determination,”I’ve never been so sure in my life.”

**Undisclosed location**

**Jack Morrison**

The meeting seemed to last for ages as Mckay described the programs goals and what he should expect. 

Jack still couldn’t wrap his head around the idea that his sergeant-- a hardened and highly respected war veteran--was taking part in ‘shady business’. Something about being highly decorated didn’t strike him to believe he would also be highly classified. 

After signing what Jack felt to be a mountain of terms he stepped outside the meeting room, glancing at the nine other men who would come in after him. He sighed heavily, feeling he finally had a moment to exhale. 

**‘I refuse to have anyone under my command who can't even convince themselves they ought to be here** ’

He stuffed a hand into his left pocket, pulling out his wallet to access the photo he had neatly tucked inside. Jack stared at the polaroid: rolling hills, wheat farms as far as the eye can see. His mother’s brunette hair like waves of salt and pepper flowed over her shoulders with wisps lining her head like a halo. It was a windy day when it was taken. His father, a spitting image of Jack, laughing and cradling his wife in his arms. And him. So young and unsure of himself. With a big heart and big dreams. A smile so wide it could split his face. He flipped the photo over to reveal a note in his mother’s handwriting:

**‘You are destined for great things Jackie. You’re gonna help so many people just like you helped me and your pa. Don’t forget about Bloomington when you’re changing the world!’**

Jack smiled, his thumb absently tracing the photo’s edge before gingerly placing it back into his wallet and down his pocket. He was right where he was supposed to be. 

He had to convince Reyes. 

Glancing to his side, Jack found a chair and settled himself, knowing he was going to be there a while. 

Men came in and out of the meeting room, and by the end of it, his shadow cast itself across the hallway floor. 

The door opened with an airy whoosh with Gabriel stepping outside wordlessly, his boots hitting the floor bouncing sounds up and across the spacious hallway. He noticed Jack almost immediately, a look of perplexment flitting across his face,”Morrison why are you still here?” he questioned, striding to stand in front of him. The smell of coffee and smoke drifted into him.

Jack stood,“Sir. I’ve thought about what you said in there..I wasn’t planning on staying here long. The plan was two years, then back to my family’s property. But seeing this omnic crisis--and how it’s ripped through America? I realized that we need everyone we can get to put a stop to this. I’m staying so not only my family, but the rest of the country can see another tomorrow. And I hope I can convince you eventually.” 

Gabriel’s eyes searched Jack’s face, the creases between his brow softening. He sighed, lifting a hand to subconsciously run over his beard then up to rub his face, obviously vexxed,”se bueno,”(be nice) he muttered to himself, looking for the right words to say. He sighed,”Walk with me.” his hand gestured towards himself as an invitation before striding past him. Jack quickly followed suit. 

“I know you have questions. Even after Mckay explained everything, I could tell something still troubled you. So spit it out, you can’t afford to be distracted.”

Jack almost sputtered. Was he that easy to read?

“Well?” Gabe chimed.

After a moments pause, Morrison found the words he was searching for,“The experiments Caption Mckay talked about--what’s the success rate on this sort of thing? What do they even do?”

Reyes glanced at him,”First off, the only reason you’d fail is if you got a shit immune system or an underlying heart problem. Second, they’re using some high profile tech they wont even tell me about. You’re hooked up to lot of tubes and they inject you with some nano-type shit.” He turned the corner,“that good enough of an answer for you, Morrison?” He stopped, shifting to face him. In the light his eyes were warm amber.

It definitely wasn’t. Something about not being told what the tech they’d even be using didn’t sit right with him. 

“It’s….enough,” Jack managed.

Gabe nodded. Their walking had brought them to a sudden opening lined with hallways going into different directions. Gabe pointed to his left,”Your quarters are over there along with the 9 other recruits that joined you. Rest up and get ready for tomorrow. I’ll see you then.” He swiveled around in his heels, pacing around a corner and disappearing,

It was going to be a long night. 


	2. These Ties That Bind

(Trigger warning!!! Mention of needles)

The area resembled any typical barracks room, just high tech. Sleek bunk beds lined either side of the walls with a gray reflective flooring bouncing reflections along its surface. He was the last to enter the space so everyone had already settled into their spots making up conversation with the people they were inevitably going to be with for a while. Jack kept to himself, walking until he found an empty bed and ragdolling onto it. Letting out a long anticipatory breath, he rolled onto his back and slung an arm over his eyes. He looked forward to finally getting some rest.

“Well you sure took your time to join us for being the first guy to even get canvassed,” a feminine voice came into earshot, light footsteps eventually reaching him and casting shadows over his bunk.

“Yeah, well I had some questions. Not knowing what they’re even pumping into us doesn’t sit right with me.” He lifted his arm to squint up at her,“kinda ironic if you ask me. Fighting shady individuals with shady tactics.”

Her skin was the color of rich sephia, an uneven tan marking her arms at about elbow length. She placed a hand against the frame of the bunk above him, leaning against it and snickering,“well I hate to break it to ya goldie locks but you joined the ‘shady’ business so you’re in no position to take the ‘holier than thou’ stance--” she paused,“I’m sasha, by the way.”

She definitely had a point,”Jack,” he responded, heaving himself up into a sitting position,“what interested you in joining the S.E.P?”

Sasha ran a hand over her short-cropped springy hair,“probably the same reason as everyone else. Y’know, end the war, protect people and all that.”

He nodded,“Good reasons.” 

Before she could answer an AI voice activated,”All new recruits are assigned to the research lab in the morning. I will alert your squadron by then.” a musical hum signalled the end of the message. 

She thrummed her fingers against the frame,“Well, I’m gonna hit the hay,” sighing, she started walking backwards,” I’ll see you at training in the morning goldy locks.” shooting finger guns at him Sasha eventually swiveled, walking up to another recruit she seemed to be more familiar with, playfully batting them upside the back of the head.

Jack chuckled inwardly, laying back down and settling himself with finality.

**The next morning: Research labs**

Incandescent light filled the facility room with a golden hue, the hum of expensive equipment imbuing the surprisingly large space. One wall was lined with separate monitors and islands all topped with lab equipment, while the other stirred with the movement of what looked like omnic tech. 

Large robotic arms reached down from the ceiling with a multitude of instruments clutched at their ends. They encircled a singular white chair that was fitted with metal restraints and a conglomerate amount of screens displaying multiple stats and figures. Various people in formal lab attire kept the room busy, each focused on an individual task whether that was with a subject or on their own. 

Jack kept to the very outer edge of the room, not even a foot from the door as he waited to be called on. His leg bounced anxiously, elbows propped up onto his thighs. Fitting his chin onto an upturned palm, he gazed at the scene ahead of him, watching the slender alien-like machines work their magic. He sighed, turning his gaze down to his boots thoughtfully, wondering how Gabe had handled this situation for the first time. Just outside of his range of sight a man stepped out, eyes focused on the glowing tablet resting in his hand before lifting his sights to scan the back of the room.

“Soldier number 76, Jack Morrison?” he called out.

Pulled out of his own thoughts, Jack shifted his hands to push himself upwards, “That’s me.”

The person in question was no taller than 5”9 with olive skin and coiffed raven hair. A very stern expression mapped the fine lines of his brow, “Dr. Cortez. I have a no-bullshit policy so I’m going to tell this to you honest. The machines hurt like shit. You’ll build up a tolerance after you’ve been here a while but the first time is a bit of a shock to the system.”

Jack paused, glancing warily at the tech, “I was expecting as much.”

Dr. Cortez gestured curtly towards the high backed chair he’d been looking at moments before, “I’m sure you’ll do just fine,” he strode to a control panel, swiping across its surface to turn it on. It emitted a blue glow as he navigated the system,” go ahead and sit down.”

Jack settled himself, resting his arms on either arm-rest, “How exactly does this work?” uncertainty laced his words, watching as the tech stirred to life around him. 

Cortez’s gaze fixed onto him, expression reticent,” Think of metamorphosis.” his response was vague, practiced. One of the arms reached over towards him, securing his bicep before making contact with it,”a painful one.”

A needle pricked into his skin sharply, a numbing bloom spreading up his bicep and sheeting through him with a terrible intensity until he could feel it throughout his entire body. He could taste copper in his mouth as he winced, fists clenched to the point his knuckles turned white. It lasted for what felt like years before the burning simmered down to a warmth that uncomfortably hugged every bone in his body like a vice. He hadn’t allowed his eyes to open until his heart had settled to a normal rate, exhaling heavily.

“Welcome back to the living, Morrison.” The modulated voice came from his left, stirring his consciousness like newly placed gears,”you made it through the process just fine.”

Jack’s gut stirred with unease, mouth dry. He chose to remain silent.

“Results show themselves at different times for everyone, but on average you should feel a change by the week, which is when I’ll see you for your next round of this.” Cortez swiped a digital disk to his palm, moving it to scan over Jack’s chest, “your body hasn’t rejected the serum which is good. The injection site may be sore to touch but other than that it won’t affect your performance in the field. You’ve got the nanotech to thank for that.”

He nodded, face burning with embarrassment,”Thanks, doc.” lifting his arm, Jack stared at what looked like a faint white dot where the machine made contact with his skin. Hearing the tech again, he looked upwards, noticing the other soldiers who were going through the same process as he was, except they seemed to have experienced it before. 

The same familiar musical hum reverberated from speakers he couldn’t pinpoint,”Report to the training room effective 5 minutes.”

“I’d head over now,” Cortez advised,“If I know Reyes correctly, he’ll rip you a new one for being late.”

Jack nodded, waiting until he cleared him to leave and for his head to stop spinning before heading towards the training center, rubbing his arm numbly.

**Training Arena**

The area was strikingly similar to an amphitheater with walls the color of dark charcoal and glowing white glass barriers sectioning off training areas that were each designated for different skill sets and combat situations. Where they got the type of money for this--he couldn’t begin to know. The ground hummed with activity, men and women alike locked in different simulations and sparring matches. 

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he almost spun. It was Sasha, who by now was wearing a shit eating grin,“Y’seem spooked. Amped up for training or scared of sarg?” 

“Both,” Jack responded almost immediately, letting out a jittery chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck. They joined up with their regiment as neatly as a finished rubix cube, with Reyes leaning against one of the simulation rooms, hand clicking the safety on and off of his pistol that was holstered to his left thigh. Probably withdrawal ticks. Instead of his usual soldier 24 combat outfit, he wore black wife-beater’s tank, olive drab military issue cargo pants, and heavy black combat boots. His dog tags hung from around his neck, glinting subtly in the low lit room. Despite the tank being his size, it stretched low and tight against his chest, showing a good quarter of skin. He had to be doing that on purpose. As soon as he was sure everyone was there he pushed himself off the wall gracefully,“As I'm sure all of you know, when it comes to a fight between skin and metal, you versus an omnic bastion--the fight almost always ends with them victorious and you looking like freshly shredded shit.” he pulled open the door to the chamber with an airy whoosh,“The main goal of this program is to even those odds. I’m here to show you how to execute it.” He strode until he reached the center of the combat zone, crouching with the same pistol in one hand that hung loosely across his leg. His eyes closed with focus as he exhaled. The room was cold enough to show the breath curling from his nose. 

“Start” he called out.

And with that, a digital timer started with Omnics materializing around him. He remained motionless until one charged him.

It was like time itself had held its breath, as Gabe’s eyes opened slowly, gazing at his gun and sliding the hammer back and into place again before snapping around, grabbing an Omnic by the nape of its neck and driving it into his knee. Standing, he used the momentum to pull it upwards, the gun connecting to its chest with a solid thud and firing. The hologram disintegrated into particles as the bullet tore through its midsection.

One's arms went for Gabe’s torso. He hopped upwards, shooting his legs out to the side and throwing his arms heavenwards. Reaching over his right shoulder to grip the omnics arm, his eyes glinted darkly, pulling it over his shoulder with an air of effortlessness and tossing it. A flash of silver and he’d already aimed towards it, firing twice. More would appear and each time they’d be eliminated within seconds

Sweat followed the sharp curve of his jaw and fell at his chin as he fought. His skin glowed with the labor of how he’d pushed his body to it’s limit, air cracking with the sound of blanks rocketing from the guns chamber. Reyes moved with aggression, like a tank, but his feet followed a dance of precision and focus. Another one struck at him and Reyes instinctively slid behind it, swinging his legs against its own, sending the machine crumbling to the floor. Pinning it down he laid a devastating blow to its head. 

“Simulation complete” a speaker chimed.

Reyes stood up straight, chest rising and falling rapidly with the obvious fast paced drumming of his heart. He wiped the back of his hand against his forehead, the light accenting every visible definition along his torso. He turned his head to scan the regiment that stood before him who were all staring in rigid disbelief.

Holstering his gun, he secured it with a click and stepped back outside to meet them,“This is what I’ll be training all of you to do. It’s the end goal,” he ran a hand through his almost black hair,“but right now you’d all be kicked to shit so you’ll be sparring with one another.” 

Sasha elbowed Jack, pulling him out of his trance as Gabe’s voice faded into the background,“You’ve had googly eyes on him this whole time,” she snickered.

Jack’s face burned, casting her a sharp glance,“I don’t know what you’re talking about” he grumbled.

Sasha shrugged, a sly grin splitting her face,“uh uh.”

They quickly silenced themselves as Gabe started splitting everyone into pairs. The group rapidly became more and more sparse as everyone was split off. Jack’s heart sank as Sasha was paired with someone else mentally counting who’d be left. He glanced around him, disbelief punching his gut as he came to realize he was the only one left. 

Reyes stood a few feet from Jack, his arms crossed wantonly,“You’re stuck with me, Morrison.” 

Jack had half a mind to look around him, brows scrunched in confusion. 

“What? Am I speaking spanish or some shit? Ven aqui” (come here) he said sternly,“we need to talk anyways.” 

His heart dropped--what did he do?

He kept a good arms distance behind him until they reached a sparring mat, toeing after him like he’d just been scolded. 

Reyes cast a glance over his shoulder,“You’re an idiot for putting your life on the line like this you know?” he said flatly,“haven’t even been able to really live yet and here you are putting it at risk. Join the military sure, but a secret operation?” he shifted around to face him, arms crossed. 

“What do you care about me or something?” Jack said without thinking.

Reyes shot him a dangerous look,“I’m just looking out for you. We aren’t close but we’ve fought omnics together before. I owe it to you to cut the crap. Most of the people who joined here don’t give two shits about if they get killed or not and I’m positive you value living.”

He sighed, there was more he wanted to say but he reigned himself in turning once more and gliding over to the end,“Basic sparing, nothing fancy.”

Jack nodded, haphazardly shaking off his jitters. Gabe was letting him make the first move, his eyes tracing him. Jack bounced on his toes lightly as he tried to get an angle on him, his brain doing a coke run on all the training he went through since the beginning. He breathed, gearing his arm up before rocketing it towards Reyes, hand balled into a fist.

Gabe stood still as stone, letting Jack’s hand get inches away from his nose before grabbing his wrist and yanking him downwards causing him to crash onto his back with a muffled thud,“You’ve fought with a gun so much it’s like you forgot everything about sparring,” he half-mindedly shook his wrist out of habit. He kneeled over Jack, his dog tags dangling just above his face,“try again.”

Jack huffed, glaring up at him before shoving Reyes back. They traded hits for a while, with Reyes blocking a majority of them and sending Jack right back to the mat. 

“How is it even fair for me to spar with you?” Jack questioned heatedly, barely missing one of Gabriel’s jabs.

“To keep your ego in check,” he wasn’t winded in the slightest, side parrying one of Jack’s hooks then proceeding to mimic a similar move that he executed on the Omnic simulation by tripping Jack up from under himself. The moment Jack fell he had him pinned, wrapping both his legs around his neck and pulling one of his arms out flat to keep him there as a sort of mercy hold,“You’ve got a lot of training to do,” Reyes said flatly,“Or you’ll be dead on the ground in seconds.”

Jack’s face burned, his senses overwhelmed as Gabriel’s thighs practically crushed his windpipe,”Yes sir--” he said tightly, his arm straining from Gabe’s hold. Reyes kept him there to make a point before releasing him, earning a sharp inhale from Jack’s end, who rolled from his back onto his side, a hand pressed to the mat to stabilize himself. 

Reyes hopped almost weightlessly onto his feet, rolling his neck clockwise then counterclockwise,“You’ve got a shit defense, but your hits are passable.”

Jack gave himself a moment before heaving himself onto his feet, but he was nowhere near as graceful,“Thanks....” he mumbled, stiffly rolling out his shoulder that by then had been slammed into the floor a number of times.

Gabe scoffed inwardly as a response,his attention focused on the other recruits, hands on his hips as he analyzed them critically,“Practice on the simulations, they’ll do good to get you on the right track.” he said finally. His gaze settled once more on Jack, eyes dark and intense,“don’t think I’m doing this for charity. It’s only to keep your ass alive and out of trouble.” He didn’t spare Jack the chance of even beginning to respond before he strode off to focus on the rest of the group, almost immediately letting loose a slew of spanish insults to a small group that had decided to stand and gawk.

Jack stayed there for a while, staring after him as he scuffed his heel against the mat, obviously ruffled. He spent the rest of training practicing on the digital Omnics, zoning into his own world as Reyes’ words repeated tauntingly in his mind.

Eventually it came to an end, and the squadrons were excused to take a break. Jack met up with Sasha, looking like the world was weighing on his shoulders. As they walked down the hallway Sasha approached him again,“Man, Reyes kicked your ass.” she laughed.

Jack scoffed,“It was a one sided fight. He knew he was going to win the moment we stepped onto the mat. It’s like he lives to torture me.”

“God you’re clueless,” she chuckled, patting him on the back,“you’re flaming and you don’t even realize it.” 


	3. Complicated

**Gabriel Reyes: briefing room**

“How soon can these recruits be deployed?” Mckay questioned.

Reyes almost scoffed as he turned to look at the man, gaze written in disbelief. He stared at McKay like he’d just grown a pair of antlers,“These are freshly cut off the block enhanced soldiers and you already want them fighting omnics?” his brow had raised at this point, “the serum hasn’t even taken effect. It’s going to take a good month for them to be anywhere near ready.”

Mckay sputtered agitatedly, his hand almost slicing the air with the sudden speed that he moved to jab a finger in Gabe’s direction, “They’re still soldiers. We can’t afford to have perfectly good guns sitting around acting like there aren’t cities burning down!”

Reyes parted his lips with an irritated tch, dancing an unlit cigarette across his knuckles. He exhaled, coaching himself to keep his composure as he settled his gaze on McKay, his gaze sharp as acid. He knew there wasn't any point arguing with him. Whenever McKay made up his mind there was nothing anyone could do to change it.

Mckay had been pacing the meeting room like he'd gone cage crazy, his face scrunched as the gears in his head whirred a hundred miles a minute. He eventually faltered, back facing Reyes as he gazed at the digital screen in front of him,"We're running out of soldiers to fight back the waves,” the light cast a dark shadow across the room, blanketing Gabe from the screens incandescent hue. Mckay folded his arms behind his back, with one hand holding his opposite wrist tightly,“The Omnics have learned our tactics-- they've been blowing up bases and intercepting patrol routes throughout the city. We cannot afford to wait any longer. You have a month."

The cigarette that danced gracefully between Reyes' fingers was snapped,"a fucking week?" he scowled,"Ay dios, eres más tonto de lo que pensaba,"(God, you're dumber than I thought) he groaned inwardly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Mckay turned,"I trust that you'll have them ready by then," his eyes were hard-rimmed, fixed like stone as he turned them to focus on Reyes,"don't disappoint me."

Gabe made a move to stand, pushing his chair away from the table and lifting himself upwards. Him and McKay shared a moment of tense silence. Gabriel was powerless in this decision, and he hated it. 

“Not that I have a choice,” he muttered, turning and exiting the room silently.

He stalked down the hallway, running their conversation through his mind like a recorder,”a month,” he repeated, agitatedly running a hand through his hair. 

**Jack Morrison**

“I’m not even going to ask what that means,” Jack groaned, rubbing his forehead tiredly as they followed the stream of recruits.

Sasha clucked,“Because you already know,” she hummed teasingly,“You gonna eat chow with everyone or what?”

He gazed ahead of them and past the rows of shoulders that filled the hallway, sighing stiffly,“I’m going to go shower,” he responded,“I need to clear my head.”

Sasha's brow raised, gazing up at him with mock curiosity,“Man he really got you in a mood, didn’t he?” she poked his shoulder,“c’mon, what’d he say drama queen?”

“That I shouldn’t be here,” his response came out sour,“I don’t even know if he’s being serious or if he’s just messing with me and it’s driving me crazy.”

“Well it’s kinda his job you know. He isn’t here to be our friend, he’s here to train us. Reyes probably thinks you need extra instruction or some shit.”

Jack knew he was taking it too personally. It bothered him that he cared this much about what he said,”Yeah. I guess.”

With a solemn wave he split off from the group, alongside others who had the same idea as him. Briskly grabbing his bag of clothes from their barracks, he trudged over to the showers, head buzzing. He was unable to swat their interaction from his thoughts as his hand ghosted over his shoulder, fingers drifting over what he knew was going to be a nasty bruise. His nerves zinged along the surface of his skin like an electric shock as he realized it took up a large portion of his upper arm and wasn’t confined to his shoulder. 

The shower room consisted of multiple stalls, with shower heads peeking above alarmingly expensive looking privacy walls. He couldn’t get over how high tech this place was but settled his thoughts knowing that at least he wouldn’t be two sheets to the wind in front of a ton of other recruits. The air hung thick with steam as other soldiers occupied their own individual stalls, the splashing of water hitting the ground like a melodical thrum. He sighed, padding over to an empty stall and flicking his hand sideways to slide it open and step inside. Shedding off his clothes gingerly, he then dropped them onto a sleek bench to his side and swiped his hand over a screen, activating the showerhead with an expensive whir. The new technology was voice command, but Jack settled for the more classic approach. He leaned forward, hands pressed flat to the wall ahead of him as he hung his head low between his shoulders. Thousands of lukewarm drops beat over his head in steamy rivulets, darkening his platinum blonde hair and cascading down his spine to the cold tiles below him. The water defined his well organized-contours, almost clinging to him as he keened into the warmth, the water tickling his face and lingering along the curves of his features in clear streams. 

“What have I gotten myself into,” he sighed quietly, running a hand through the damp strings of hair that clung to his scalp. The sudden thought of Gabe hovering over him in the training center intruded his thoughts and stuck like glue. His brow furrowed as his thoughts mapped out Gabe’s grin and the glint of his dog tags,“Nonononononono,” he jumbled, rubbing his face stubbornly. He felt like his brain was sabotaging him as he fought to scrub the thought from his mind. Jack washed his hair with the shampoo that they made available, focusing on the sensation of the cloud like suds that formed in his hair as he massaged his scalp agitatedly. Dunking his head under the stream again, he closed his eyes trying to think of something, anything. After a few controlled breaths his mind settled, and he blindly reached out and turned off the shower, extending his arm out for a towel and throwing it over his head. Droplets of water mutley patterned onto the tile at his feet as he wrung his hair roughly. Once he felt he was dry enough he rummaged through his bag, pulling out a fresh set of clothes they had issued him and begrudgingly dressing himself. His body felt heavy as he left his shirt for last and distractedly flitted his hand across the scanner for the door to open, pulling his tank over his head with no mind to his surroundings and striding forward. 

It was like his shoulder was magnetized to throwing itself against objects as he bumped into someone. He winced, a sharp sting blanketing his shoulder like static. It felt like he’d just hit a wall. Jack hastily pulled his shirt over his head,“I’m so sorry I didn’t see--”

It was Reyes. He was shirtless, wearing the same cargo pants that were now unzipped, revealing the labeled elastic of his black boxers and the deep v line that refined the transition from his torso to his hips. In the light his skin was a tawny ochre, highlighted by the clear shimmer of water droplets that still dripped down his skin. He was half shadow, every muscle on his torso flowing from the light into the dark as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other,“Take a picture. It’ll last longer,” the vexxed timber of his voice suddenly snapped Jack back into reality. He felt his face heat up like a beat, almost entirely tongue tied,“Sorry sarg I--I didn’t expect you to be here I was just leaving--.”

Gabriel’s eyes glinted for a moment, but they gave no sway to allow Jack any idea of what he was thinking,“ Just because I’m your sergeant, it doesn’t mean I get any special privileges besides bossing your asses around. So I eat where all of you eat, and I shower where all of you shower,” he responded, lacing his arms across his own chest. Somehow this made his broad shoulders appear even broader, light scars from past fights lacing his biceps,“now stop standing here like an idiot and go eat something with the rest of your regiment. Your metabolism is going to be a lot faster once the serum kicks in so you’ll need the calories to keep up. And stop with the ‘sarg’ shit. Reyes is fine. I’ve known you long enough that formalities don’t matter.” 

Jack nodded, not waiting even a millisecond to respond to him as he heeled around on his feet, power walking out of the bathroom like his life depended on it. He felt Gabe’s stare raise the hairs on the back of his neck as he left through the door and made a beeline for the chow hall.

**Chow Hall: Jack Morrison**

The food provided wasn’t any different than the military issued MREs they were given back in basic training. It was the one thing Jack was familiar with and was relieved they didn't try to put an expensive spin where food was concerned. He settled for the shredded beef option, swiveling himself from the food counter and combing his gaze through the rows of recruits to find Sasha--the only person other than Reyes that he was familiar with. She seemed to have noticed him first, eagerly waving her hand in an almost half circle motion to catch his attention from across the large space. 

"Did you go on a run after showering too?" She chided once he was within earshot, digging a fork into one of the packets labeled 'pork ravioli',"you look like a beet."

He rolled his eyes, sighing as he settled himself across from her, tearing open his own meal and prepping it,"I thought our higher ups got different showers," his response was vague, but Sasha was sharp as a tack, snapping a finger from the sudden thought that lit her eyes like a spark,"You ran into Reyes, didn't you??" She said coyly, her smile broadening as Jack only had to stiffen to give her the answer she was looking for,"oh my god was he naked? What did he say? What did you say?"

He groaned, covering his face with both hands, practically steaming from his ears,"no he was not naked," he whispered harshly,"what's with you and wanting to know about Reyes and I?"

Sasha propped her elbows onto the table, fitting her sharp chin onto the two upturned palms that framed her face,"Because you totally like him! Even someone with half a brain would notice that." She responded, matching his voice level. 

Jack had since dropped his hands and went back to pick at his food,"Well I don't," he responded,"you're mistaking my respect for him as something else."

Sasha's eyes narrowed, her grin practically splitting her face,"20 bucks says you're wrong," she responded, thrumming her fingers on her cheekbones.

Jack scoffed,"I hope you're ready to lose that cash," he mumbled as an answer, taking his first bite of food and using it as an excuse to cut the conversation short.

Sasha threw her hands up in mock defeat, chuckling to herself,"we'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is about to pick up real soon-- expect a long chapter 4! Let me know what you think of the story so far! :)  
> Follow me on Instagram @Wwevermouth for updates


End file.
